Wierdness Is Contageous
by Mizu Kitsune no Kaze
Summary: IYYYH kk Yusuke almost kills himself fixing the barrier and... read and review!


_**Wierdness is Contageous**_

A/N: Hiya! I just made up a random title. This is gonna be a long chap probably... I don't know, yet. Heh. I'm a ditzy person along with everyone in my family except for meh dad. Ditzyness is a gene in our family... 0.0' Wierd, ne? It's 10 pm and I'm wide awake with all the coke I've been drinking... Heh. Hope ya'll like this chapter! This is more of a summary. A LONG SUMMARY... Title doesn't have anything to do with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.

/--/--/--/--/--

"Pink flying pigs help the purple turtles defeat the evil cheese shogun on a green planet in the Hershey Galaxy. Along came a yellow blubber(from the movie) with a giant spoon that flung all of the animals into the sea where they watched The Little Mermaid while eating cheesecake."

-pirate of the wierd people

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

**_Chapter One:_**

"Ugh," Kurama grunted as a tentacle caught him off gaurd. Hiei quickly came before he could do anything and cut the tentacle to small pieces. Kurama nodded in thanks and went back to trying to defeat the vast, never-ending army youkai that got out of the barrier from a huge rip. A rip three miles wide and two miles tall was filled with youkai cramming themselves out. Not an inch was left before they all got stuck.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted as a huge blast of spirit energy came out of his hand. It wiped out half of the army. Just when things were looking up, twice as many youkai escaped form the large jam and freed all the others stuck. They all came running at the four spirit detectives trying to keep them at bay. Kuwabara was actually holding his own for a change(couldn't resist even tho i dont hate 'im. hes kool) with his spirit sword. Hiei was lashing out at the demons. Yusuke was using some new moves Genkai taught him a few weeks ago when he came back to get stronger.

"ROSE WHIP!" Kurama's whip lashed out at all the youkai surrounding him. A few seconds later, they all fell to the ground either cleaved in half or decapitated. Unfortunately, more youkai took their place. Everywhere was battle in the country field they were in. Fortunately, Koenma put up a barrier so that no ningens could get through and be in danger, nor could they see, or hear, what was happening. No youkai could get in or out of the barrier, either.

Yusuke tried another attack, Spirit Bomb. He brought his hands up to the sky and focussed on putting most of his energy into it. His hands started glowing a bright blue and transformed the energy into a long rectangle. It kept on growing larger and larger until the said shape was as big as a large school bus. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara backed away not knowing what would happen. Suddenly, the bright blue energy turned white and exploded. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were knocked to the ground by the sheer force of the attack. Half of the youkai were demolished, but, unfortunately, more youkai came through.

"KURAMA! HIEI! KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled. They all listened, not looking at him. "I'll fix the barrier! You destroy the demons!"

They all nodded and Kuwabar followed Yusuke to protect him from behind while Kurama and Hiei used their strongest attacks whiping out many youkai. Yusuke put his hands on the place where the barrier would be on ground level in the middle of the hole. Kuwabara was busy destroying the youkai that came after him and Yusuke with his rei katana(wouldnt that be spirit sword?). By now, they all were wounded severly at least once or twice and all had blood flowing out of the wounds(meh like fightin scenes 0.0'').

Yusuke's whole body glowed as he put as much energy into fixing the barrier. He started to sweat. His face showing signs of unconfortableness(mes word!). The barrier started to form itself back to what it was, seamless. Less and less youkai got out and then they were killed by either, Kuwabara, Hiei, or Kurama when they finished with all the other ones. Thirty seconds later, the barrier was as seamless as it once was and Yusuke fell to the ground with a semi soft thud. His teammates rushed over to him despite their wounds. His life energy was fading quickly.

"I need to see her," Yusuke mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. "I need ... to see ... Kag...ome...Hi..gur..ashi..."

Botan appeared just as Yusuke lost consciousness. She gasped at the sight of Yusuke and his fading energy and quickly made a portal to Rekai Hospital where Koenma was waiting looking horrified. The other reikai tantei members besides the unconscious one now wondered what he meant about seeing this Kagome Higurashi girl. Kurama, with Youko driving him mad with curiousity, finally decided to ask Koenma about it.

"Koenma," He started. Everyone looked at him. "Before Yusuke fainted he asked to see a Kagome Higurashi girl.. Can you pull up her file?"

"I think that might be a nice last wish for Yusuke," Suprisingly, Hiei growled at the 'last wish' part. Everyone was shocked to a certain level, but only Koenma, Botan, and Kurama knew that he didn't want even Kuwabara to die. Botan and a doctor were working on patching Yusuke up in hopes that he would live. Koenma nodded and motioned for the three reikai tantei to follow him to his office. Theyu did and sat down while Koenma typed the name into his computer and printed out her file. He cleared his throat and started reading the papers. (REEEEAAAAALLY stupid file... Hehehehehehehe... 0.0)

_**Name:** Kagome Higurashi_

_**Age:** 16_

_**Facts:** Formally known as Kagome Urameshi, Higurashi traveled back in time 500 years. Younger sister to Reikai Tantei member, Yusuke Urameshi. Kagome is a powerful miko and has just started attending Sarayashiki High in hopes of looking for her brother her 'mother' told her about before her and Higurashi's brother, Sota Higurashi, and her father, Sonemo Higurashi, died in a fire at her shrine. _

_Kagome was caught in the fire, but had no burns, suprisingly. Currently, she is just getting out of the hospital near Sunset Shrine with no marks whatever of the incident. She is the shrine maiden of the said shrine._

The reikai tantei sat in a shocked silence as Koenma showed them Kagome Urameshi walking out of the hospital looking as healthy as ever with a sad smile on her face. She walked across the road and stepped onto the sidewalk on the other side just as a huge buss drove right where she was a second before. Kagome didn't seem to notice. The four people in that room looked shocked. Kuwabara's jaw dropped. Koenma sweatdropped a few times. 0.0'''

"Ehehehehe," He said nervously as they looked at him with shocked expressons(Hehehehehe... Just imagine Hiei's expression... 0.0'' Creepy...). "Like brother, like sister."

"Ya got that right" Kuwabara said. Kurama sighed as he looked at the picture of the beautiful girl. She had long, raven black hair that went to her hips, big cerulean blue and silver eyes that Kurama was sure that no other Japanese have, and was wearing black and blue cargo pants with a cerulean blue tank top that brought out her eyes. He wasn't surprised to see that she dressed like a punk with Yusuke as her older brother.

A few days later, Yusuke was awake and was well on the road to recovery. Everyone was happy he was alive and staying alive. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to contact Kagome Ura-Higurashi and hadn't been able to get her file to open again. It seems, Yusuke forgot about ever saying anything about his imouto(lil sis) so day by day, they all forgot everything they learned about her, even Koenma, Kurama, Hiei and Botan. Yusuke never mentioned her at all in any of the conversations they all had with him.

Kurama and Kuwabara would visit every day. Even Hiei showed up ocassionally. Kuwabara would make him laugh at the things he said and Kurama would actually do Yusuke's homework and gave him some pain reliever herbs every day to ease the pain. They all talked to him. Botan would stay with him. He enjoyed that since she was like a sister to him. They played board games and card games and any other type of game that they could think of. Yusuke hadn't felt this happy since Keiko broke up with him two months ago. He moved on a month after the break-up and went back to his 'normal' life of working for Koenma and the arcade.

/--/--/--/--/--

Two weeks later, Yusuke was up and about and aloud to go home. Everyone ws relieved that he didn't die again and he himself was happy that he didn't have to stay in Reikai Hospital any longer. The place smelled of the dead and had an eerie air to it. No missions showed up for a long time. Yusuke was getting paranoid as well as Kurama, Hiei was himself, and Kuwabara was too stupid to notice anything wrong. Even Koenma was getting paranoid. Botan would usually be seen hanging around with either Keiko or Puu.

/--/--/--/--/--

Up in Reikai, the chibi ruler was agitated. A few ogres heard about the rumors spreading around Reikai about him and stayed clear of his office. Unfortunately, George's half-brother, Bob, had to inform him about something important. He was a purple gorilla with a bit of an ogre-ish side. He walked reluctantly to the office door with George and a few other ogres cheered him on quietly. As slow as he could he reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT GEO- Oh, it's you, Bob," Koenma yelled, but then realized that it was Bob, not the ogre, George. "What do you want?"

"Y-y-yourf-father'sc-c-coming," He said as quick as he could and ran out. It took Koenma a few seconds to understand what he said. He ran to the door just as it opened and yelled,

"BOB! GET YOU BUTT BACK HE-" But, he stopped when he saw his father, King Enma, on the other side of the open door. "Hehehehe... Hi, Tou-san.."

"Hello, Son," Enma said as he hugged his son. Koenma stiffened slightly, but hugged back(Awww... Sweet!). "I've heard rumors that you were agitated so I decided to let us take a vacation. I'm sure Bob and George cold take care of Reikai for a while..."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Tou-san?" Koenma asked while stepping away form Enma. Enma smiled and gave his son a noogie much to hius dislike.

"I AM your Tou-san," He said. "I just got back from a visit with my doctor and he said I should loosen up some. Get relaxed..."

"Oh," Koenma said.

"You should loosen up, too," Enma told his son while looking him in the eye. "Let's go to Hawaii and get a tan!"

"O-okay," Koenma stuttered. King Enma snapped his fingers and they looked like normal humans wearing American summer clothes. He snapped his fingers again and they were on a plain to Hawaii.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

A/N: Hiya! Heh. 0.0' I think that this might be enough for today... Right? RIGHT! 0.0'' I kinda got outta conrtol, gomen nasai, minna-sans. I'm finally gonna get to swim for the first time in over ten days! MES HAPPY! YAAAAAAY! REVIEW!

behind my green eyes


End file.
